


they squint when they look at me

by headfirstslider (orphan_account)



Series: this story's going somewhere [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Smut, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/headfirstslider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where omegas are abused and mistreated by alphas, Patrick's an omega scared of alphas to the point of unhealthiness. With the help of a coworker and group therapy, he will try to find inner peace. </p><p>But will he be able to, when abusive alphas are at every corner of the world? And will this coworker, who's coincidentally an alpha, really help him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Patrick feared alphas, their enticing scent, their dominance, how they could mistreat him just because he was an omega. He still remembered that asshole in his high school, Gabe, who turned up to be one of them. He remembered how he'd show his tattoo of the Greek letter proudly, while Patrick had to hide his status as an omega as if it was a curse.

He remembered getting his tattoo of the Greek letter in his seventeenth birthday, how Kevin had taunted him about how he'd be a beta at most. He cried when he saw the Omega, not even a boring Beta. He wished he could be like Kevin or his dad, an alpha, a powerful one at that.

And he had gotten his first heat when he was twenty, at middle of work. Half of his coworkers were alphas, and they were all over him when they caught his scent. He managed to escape to his house without more memories than hands on his ass and forceful neck kisses. Luckily no one had tried to bite his omega gland.

He passed his first heat that way, alone and crying because the fever was too much and because he couldn't trust any alpha to take care of him. He could have called Joe, his beta friend, but he knew he wouldn't be able to look at him in the face when the heat was done and over with.

When he got kicked out off his job because his boss -- an alpha, at that -- wanted to have sex with him and he didn't let him, he started to think his only purpose in life was to be an alpha's plaything. He was scared to try anything else in life, rejected by everyone because he was supposed to be a weak omega who latched onto an alpha for support.

He was thinking about his life and relationship with alphas when his phone started ringing loudly. He groaned as he rolled towards the bedside table and answered the phone with a yawn.

"Patrick," he heard someone's voice, and it was so full of fear it made him freeze. He took a second recognizing who it was: it was no one but Brendon. He was the only alpha he had completely trusted in his whole lifetime.

"What's wrong, Bren?" he asked through the microphone, and he heard a muffled cry.

"My rut acted up and I -- I --" He sounded so legitimately terrified it made Patrick's heart shatter.

"What did you do?"

"I HAD SEX WITH RYAN!" He screeched. "I had sex with Ryan and he'll hate me tomorrow morning and I don't know what to do."

"Why would he hate you?"

"Because we were good friends and I just ruined that, Patrick!"

"Was the sex even any good?" Patrick deadpanned, and he could almost feel Brendon's murderous glare.

"It was, but he's on his heat and he won't forgive me."

"I forget he's an omega sometimes, he's more like a beta than anything."

"I know, I know. But what do I do?"

"Try to see what happens when he wakes up. I don't think he'll hate you, dude."

"A-Alright. I might not have fucked up even bigger than that."

Oh no. Patrick thought of all the possibilities of how Brendon might have fucked up and he had the worst one in mind. "You bit his omega gland."

"I did."

"You're a dumbass."

"You love me."

"Ryan loves you."

"He doesn't."

Patrick rolled his eyes and said his goodbyes and good luck's, and then he cut the call. He sighed. Brendon was an idiot sometimes, and he was so hopelessly in love with Ryan it was only a matter of time he did something stupid like this. The only alpha and omega couple Patrick found actually healthy, now that he thought about it.

He had gotten a new job now, as a psychologist in some clinic he really didn't want to think about. He had heard there were a few people wanting a therapist, most of them omegas, and it didn't surprise him. The abuse was still at a high, high rate, anyway.

However, there was a problem. Most of the patients wanted also a psychiatrist, and Patrick had to talk with the patients's psychiatrist if he wanted to do it successfully. And for what he knew, the doctor's name was Pete Wentz.

And he was a goddamn alpha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dudes!! thank you all for the support, the kudos and the bookmarks!! i hope you all like this chapter. some comments would be nice, too!!

Patrick had been working there for about two weeks now, and it was time to meet Pete. He was rather scared; he had heard all about alphas abusing their omega patients and coworkers and he feared he'd be a victim of that.

He hated having to live in a world where something purely biological made him a target for abuse. He feared alphas because of what they had done to him, even though his insides screamed at him to mate with one, to date one, to become one's mate for life.

When he met Pete, he was surprised to find out his smell was rather nice, like coffee and whipped cream. He also saw the tattoo of the Greek letter Alpha in his wrist, and he repressed a shiver.

"M-Mr Wentz," he squeaked rather nervously, and Pete looked at him with interest rather than scorn or anything.

"You're Stumph, right?"

"Th-that'd be me, yes."

"Pleasure to meet you. I don't bite, and I'm definitely not one of those alphas."

Patrick didn't get less tense with those words, but he rather just dryly nodded. "We've got... three patients in common, right?"

"Yeah. Gerard Way, Frank Iero..."

"And Dallon Weekes."

"Exactly. Psychosis and an ED, a mood disorder and OCD, wasn't their stuff that?"

"Yeah. I think you should put Dallon on anxiety meds, too."

"A good idea. I probably will. Would Ativan work?"

"Most likely." Patrick shrugged. He had studied psychology in college, not psychiatry, so he just knew the basics of how medication worked.

Pete sighed and looked at his notes. "Gerard's really fragile. He's more open with you, isn't he?"

"Yeah, I'd say he trusts me more. He's an omega, after all."

"You're saying that as it's because I'm an alpha that he doesn't trust me."

"I'm saying exactly that."

Pete huffed, and Patrick tried his best to hide the amusement in his blue-green eyes. He let out a dry laugh and Pete looked at him, scanning him up and down.

"If you get a hand on me, Wentz." He said, not caring to finish the sentence. Pete raised an eyebrow but kept the distance between them.

"I said I wasn't that type of alpha. I respect you."

"Don't look at me like that then."

"Like what?"

"Like you're waiting for my heat to start so you can rape me at free will and say that I was 'asking for it'." There was no emotion behind his tone, but if you dug a bit deeper you'd find fear, mistrust, and memories hid under all that dirt.

Pete blinked a few times and turned around. "Sorry."

"It's alright," he thought for a second he had gone too far driving his point across, but he didn't really care anymore. He just wanted to be safe from alpha's glares.

Pete thought about what Patrick said long and hard, and one thing was clear: trauma was an obvious part of Patrick's life. And he wanted to help with that, even though he knew as an alpha he could only make it worse.

He was searching around, fucking around the Internet, when he found what he was looking for. Therapy for omegas, by omegas on Chicago. He had gotten Patrick's phone number from the clinic's contact list and he texted him the link with just a simple message: 'It's me, Pete. Would this be useful?'.

Patrick looked at the psychiatrist's text, puzzled. He clicked on the link, thinking it'd be some joke or something. What he didn't hope to find was a whole website dedicated to the abuse on omegas, and how they could help to cope with it.

He signed up without thinking twice and got an email quickly about the place he should go to for the next meeting. Luckily it wasn't a church or anything of the sort. It was just a house in the outskirts of the city. He had to go in two days, that Friday.

He was maybe too excited to discuss his trauma with other omegas with similar experiences.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later, he was there, at the house. It was rather big, but he found his way to the living room quickly. He didn't expect Ryan to be there, wearing rather formal clothes. There were other two people in the room; Gerard and a boy he didn't know.

"Patrick?" Gerard exclaimed, surprised to see his psychologist there.

"Gerard! Glad to see you here." He felt at ease here, with only four people and all of them omegas; it felt much safer than the outside world. He glanced at Ryan and dipped his head awkwardly. "Hey, uh, I'm Brendon's friend." He had never met the other boy personally, but Brendon had sent enough photos of him to recognize him from ten feet away.

"Oh, Patrick? Pleasure," he said, quickly hugging him. "I'm mates with Brendon now."

"Oh, I'm glad to know that! You already smell like him." Brendon's scent was more like spice and cinder rather than something enjoyable, and Ryan already vaguely smelled like that.

"Have you got a mate, 'Trick?" Ryan asked, and Patrick's cheeks turned slightly pink. "No? Well, that's a shame. I hope you find someone for you. Preferably a beta, right?"

Patrick forced out a dry laugh as he nodded. "Yeah, betas are better anyway. I'm crushing on my beta friend, anyway, so..." he trailed off, slightly embarrassed. Joe was a great dude but he should definitely not be crushing on him.

"Oh, nice! Joe, right?" When Patrick nodded, Ryan's eyes lit up. Patrick liked the other omega; he was casual and he liked gossiping, and he seemed very calm too. "But let's start this now, shall we? Please introduce yourselves to each other."

Gerard was the first one to introduce himself. "Well, hey, my name's Gerard, you can call me Gee too. I go by he or they pronouns as I'm nonbinary. I haven't got a mate but if I do I hope it's a beta."

The boy Patrick didn't know was the second to talk. He was more feminine, and Patrick could see some make up on his factions. "My name's Tyler, and I go by he him and I'm a trans boy. I've got a mate, his name's Josh and he's great. The only alpha I trust, if I'm being honest."

Patrick immediately sympathized with him. He looked very nervous, and he fidgeted with his hoodie zipper awkwardly and avoided eye contact. He seemed honest when he said Josh was the only alpha he trusted, and he understood that feeling very well.

Patrick finally spoke, and he tried to remain calm as he made eye contact with his patient, Gerard. "Well, I'm Patrick, I'm a therapist, and I don't have a mate. I use he and I'm cis."

Ryan nodded and Gerard smiled at him. "Okay, my name's Ryan and I'll be leading the group therapy. I've studied psychology and I'll help with what I can. I've, too, been abused, just like all of you, by alphas. I'm mated too, although really recently." He grinned, though it felt forced, and then looked at Tyler. "How long have you been mates with Josh?"

"O-oh," he muttered, shrinking on his seat. "Two years, maybe?"

"I don't know him but he's the smell of flowers and grass, right? A very nice scent for an alpha."

"Yeah, that is him. And I know. When I first sensed it I almost melted."

Ryan nodded, acknowledging what Tyler had said. "Okay, so you can all make a small summary of what have alphas done to you, to see if we can all relate on something."

"They've sexually harassed me," everyone said in sync, and Patrick and Gerard looked at each other in awe while Tyler blushed.

"Well, we see that now," Ryan laughed. "Anything else to add? I'll start: my dad's an alpha and he's the worst person I've met: he's an alcoholic and abusive as hell, so that's my other bad experience with alphas."

"I've been raped during my heat. I was very much wanting sex, but not from that person, and she did it anyway."

"She?" Gerard questioned quietly. "I hadn't heard there were alpha girls on this town."

Patrick remembered Elisa and a choking noise came out of his mouth. Ryan was quick to get up and hug him, muttering 'it's okay's under his breath until Patrick's breathing slowed down. "S-sorry about that, but yeah, she."

"What's her name?" Tyler asked, looking at him.

"Elisa. Not from Chicago," he said dryly.

"I see. I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," he said, and his mind immediately went the other way around. Yours. Yours only. Yours, he told himself. He remembered the feeling of the fingers in his mouth and the feeling of something between his legs and tears pricked his eyes. He shook his head vigorously.

"Not yours either," Ryan said almost reading his thoughts. "Don't worry, Patrick, you're safe here."

"Not anywhere else."

"But here you are. We're no alphas. We're not going to hurt you." Ryan promised softly, and Patrick found it so comforting he wanted to cry again.

"T-thank you," he choked out, and Ryan soon sat in his place again.

"Tyler?" he asked, moving on from the subject. Part of Patrick thought he'd be held responsible for his rape; that they'd think it was his fault she, a goddamn girl, had done that to him. And he was scared of them calling him a sissy just because he was sexually assaulted by a girl. If she was an alpha, she was an alpha.

"Verbal abuse," he spoke quietly. "Dad's an alpha, and since I came out he..." he repressed a shiver going down his spine. "He's done terrible things."

"Understandable. You're the youngest on here, I assume?"

"Yeah, I'm eighteen."

"Haven't had your first heat yet," Ryan nodded. "Good luck when the time comes."

"Thanks, dude," Tyler said, nodding.

"And, Gee...?"

"Physical abuse, from an ex. He wasn't very good." He shrugged, seemingly careless about his abuse. Patrick was envious of that confidence, of that carelessness. It was almost impossible to do that, and he didn't understand it.

"He didn't mark you, I believe?"

"He didn't, luckily enough. He was about to a few times."

"What's his name?"

"Alex," Gerard said dryly, shrugging it off again. "What about you, Ryan, though?"

"Not much, really, only sexual harassment." Ryan sighed and got more comfortable in his seat as he played with his hair absently. "It got especially bad during my first heat."

"God, it always happens," Gerard said, and Patrick nodded. "When I got my first heat I was at college and I suddenly had half of my classmates on top of me, trying to grab my ass."

"That's terrible!" Patrick exclaimed, disgust in his factions. He furrowed his eyebrows and tried to concentrate on his memories of his first heat. "I was at a shop when I got mine. Half of the shop was next to me when they caught my scent. A few tried to bite my gland and all."

"Jeez," Tyler said. "I hope that doesn't happen to me."

"Hopefully it doesn't. If you have a slight fever for a few days, take the day off from job by the fourth."

"So there's a like PMS but for heats," Tyler groaned. "PMS stands for Premenstrual Syndrome, by the way. PHS? Preheat Syndrome?"

"A good acronym, I like it. It should be an actual thing people recognize. I always get these fevers every month before it hits." Gerard sighed tiredly, and suddenly his eyes snapped open. "Shit. Can someone take my temperature?"

Ryan got up quickly and took a thermometer from a table and he put it on Gerard's armpit. They waited for a few minutes before he got it off. "Yeah, you're hot. 105 Fahrenheit."

"Christ," Gerard groaned, and he thought about the last days. "I sometimes forget I'm an omega and that I get heats every month."

"Will you get yours tomorrow?" Patrick asked, willing to help his patient.

"Probably. I think..." he suddenly had a spasm and let out a faint hiss as he closed his eyes. "Fuck." He felt terribly feverish and he could just think about an alpha marking him, knotting him, making him theirs. God.

Ryan took them in his arms and Gerard complained softly as he turned to the guests room and left him in the bed. "I'll take care of him for the moment," Ryan said. "I'll see if I can get him a beta to deal with it better."

"Alright." Patrick shifted uncomfortably, wanting to help Gerard but not knowing how to. After a quick look through the guests room he realized this wasn't no conventional guests room: there were a few boxes, and he was positive those were dildos, vibrators and some butt plugs. And lube, even though the latter was rather useless considering omegas's self-lubricating characteristic.

Tyler looked at Gerard, who was whining softly against a pillow, all sweaty already. He was kind of horrified. His whole family was pure alphas and betas, and he didn't know firsthand what was a heat like. And he didn't really want to know.

Then Gerard called Ryan rather weakly, his voice full of need. Ryan went to him and waited for an order or a petition or anything. "F-Frank," he breathed. "Frank Iero. Patrick knows him. G-Get him." He closed his eyes and exhaled, his body shaking slightly. "I want him."

Ryan and Tyler directed their gazes towards Patrick questioningly, and he sighed. "A patient of mine. He's an alpha. I think they've been pining each other for a while now."

"Go get him," Ryan ordered quietly, and Patrick obliged.

Patrick dialed the number on his phone and it rang three times before Frank picked it up. "What's up, doctor?" he said against the microphone.

"Can you come here? Gerard's on heat and he wants you."

"He wants me?" Frank sounded genuinely shocked by this and it made Patrick smile even a little bit.

"He wants you," the psychologist nodded before giving the address to Ryan's house.

Frank was soon enough there, only with a t-shirt and his tattoos visible, his jeans not buttoned up. "Where's Gee?" he asked Patrick when he got to the door, but his eyes lit up when he smelled the omega in heat. He ran to the guests room, where Ryan was putting a towel with cold water on Gerard's forehead.

"He's alright, he's alright," Frank called as Ryan got up and left the room. "I'll take care of him, don't worry." He smiled to himself when he touched the older boy's thigh and he let out a faint moan. "Oh, Gee, I never thought I'd see you like this."

Ryan closed the door behind him and smiled. "Well, we're here basically being all anti-alpha and now this one saves the day," he said with a bit of irony in his voice.

Patrick and Tyler laughed and they decided it was time to go, as the sun was setting already. "I hope you can sleep."

"Why do you say that?" Ryan asked, frowning, and then he heard Gerard moan. "Oh, that. Don't worry, I'll manage."

Tyler snorted and waved goodbye before leaving with Patrick. Patrick called a taxi and it arrived there soon enough. They went there, chatting for a bit, the beta driver silent on the conversation omega-on-omega. Then the driver left Patrick at his house and he said goodbye to Tyler before the taxi took the youngest boy home.

Patrick laughed happily as he entered his house, the loneliness of it suddenly appealing. He was glad he didn't have a mate sometimes.

Meanwhile, in the guests room, Frank and Gerard were having their bit of fun.

"That..." Gerard closed his eyes and let out a long, dreamy sigh. "Was amazing. I... can we..." he was at a loss for words.

"You want to do it again, baby?"

"Y-Yeah," Gerard said as he kissed his neck, brushing his omega gland with his tongue. "F-Frank, fuck..." The omega gland was, for him, a especially erogenous zone, and the boy licking it was simply heaven for Gerard. He felt himself get hard again, and he tried not to roll his eyes. He was fucking twenty-six, not an eighteen-year-old.

Frank laughed against his neck and kissed the gland chastely, causing electricity to go to Gerard's brain, who let out a faint groan at the contact.

Frank laughed at Gerard's eagerness. "I didn't go on my rut, Gee, we can't go for round two just yet." He kissed his neck again lovingly, and then his lips. "I've always loved you, you know."

"I know," Gerard sighed, the post-sex high amazing on his heated brain. "You're the most handsome boy I've ever seen." Gerard smiled and weakly pulled Frank for a kiss, and he soon was on top of him, naked.

It went on that way for what felt like years, until they were too tired out to fuck again. Frank laid at Gerard's side, still lacking of clothes, his body coated in sweat and his eyes half-closed. He cuddled in with the older man absently, and he was quick to respond. The last thing Gerard remembered before falling asleep was Frank pulling a blanket over them both.


	4. Chapter 4

Pete and Patrick met again a few weeks later. Patrick was very much nervous to see an alpha again and be in serious conversation with him, plus his heat was going to start at any given moment. He closed his eyes as he entered Pete's office, expecting for the worst to happen.

Pete was watching his watch and soon his gaze shifted to the omega. He smiled brightly, and Patrick tried not to panic. Every movement, everything alphas did made him freak out. It was ridiculous, really, and he hated it with every fiber of his being.

"So, I heard you went to what I sent you."

"I did."

Pete nodded thoughtfully. "Was it any good?"

"Yeah. We all had similar experiences, so it was a good thing to do." He felt interrogated, but maybe that was just his brain fucking with him. Pete was just fucking worried about him, it wasn't nothing creepy of sorts. Or so he wanted to believe, anyway.

"With alphas, right?"

"Yeah. Abuse, mainly."

"And rape," Pete added heavily.

Patrick froze right in the spot. He didn't want to talk about Elisa; why had the alpha remembered what he had said, anyway? It was off impulse, and Pete should have forgotten already. And, most important, he shouldn't care this much. "Yeah," he nodded quietly, feeling Pete's scent of coffee and whipped cream a little too much.

"What happened with your rapist, Patrick? Are they in prison?"

"She's not," Patrick avoided pete's glare, and he wanted to scream that he shouldn't care, that he was okay, that he didn't need help from an alpha. From the same type of person that raped him.

"She?"

"Elisa," he said simply. "My rapist. My abuser. Who took all my innocence left when I was twenty years old." He was done, and he turned around. "If we're not going to talk about our patients, frankly, Pete, I'm not interested."

He was about to leave when he felt Pete's hand gripping on his arm. "I just want to know if you're okay," Pete said, his voice as soft as an alpha's could be. "I care about you, Patrick."

"You don't," Patrick cut him off sharply, shaking his head. "No alpha cares."

"Trust me, I care about you. I wish I could show you how, but we're not all bad people."

Patrick started laughing and Pete looked at him with a bit of concern. "You're all not bad people?" he said, repeating Pete's words, both hurt and amusement in his factions. "Tell that to sophomore in high school me, who got called a slut when I didn't even know I was an omega by an alpha senior. Tell that to twenty year old me, getting my first heat, getting my ass grabbed and my gland sucked on. Tell that to twenty one year old me, who got raped during his heat. Tell that to twenty-three year old me, too scared to leave the house the days after my heat. Tell that to twenty-five year old me, scrubbing and scrubbing with soap to stop feeling fucking dirty because of you all. Tell that to Ryan, whose father is an alcoholic mess and yes, he's an alpha. Tell that to Tyler, whose father treats him like utter shit just because he's trans. Tell that to Gerard, who doesn't trust any alpha but Frank because one physically abused him." He spat this all. He was furious, he was done, he didn't want to hear that not all alphas were bad not even once. He wanted to rest from this bullshit, he wanted it done and over with.

"We have reasons to not trust you alphas, Wentz," he continued coolly, his eyes almost slits. "And you saying you're all not bad people isn't going to fix that." And with that he left, not without slamming the door shut behind him first. Pete called his name behind him, but Patrick could really care less.

"Patrick!" he said, and Patrick assumed he had quickened his pace because he was there, grabbing him by the arm again. "I'm sorry, okay? What can I do to make you trust me?"

"Simple: know me for a long time, don't be an asshole, don't show romantic interest in me. And then you should be fine." His words dripped venom and Pete accepted it as the truth. He tried not to comment on how he did, in fact, have romantic interest in him.

Pete sighed and nodded and then turned around to his office, and Patrick nodded and smiled to himself, happy to have proved the alpha wrong. The speech reminded him he hadn't talked with Brendon in a while.

When he went home he dialed the younger boy's number, who answered by the first ring. "What's up, Trick?"

"Oh, just wanted to know how you're doing with Ryan. Did you guys move together?"

"We're doing that soon! To Ryan's house! He's also holding a thing for omegas, not very sure what is it about." The omega could almost see Brendon shrugging, and Patrick stifled a laugh.

"I'm part of that! While we were at the first session Gerard got his heat and Frank took care of him. You've heard of them both, right?"

"Frank's the dude slightly taller than you?"

"Yeah. Gerard is the one of the red hair."

"I see. They'd make a cute couple."

"They probably had sex," Patrick shrugged. He was feeling really weak for sudden. "Wish I... what the hell?" He felt slick go through his thighs and he hissed almost inaudibly. "I gotta cut the call, dude. Emergency."

"Heat, isn't it?"

"S-Shut up, Bren!" he said before hanging up. He opened WhatsApp and his thoughts were so clouded by the fever and the need of sex he opened Pete's chat.

'Come to my apartment, I need help'

Pete just responded with a 'k' and Patrick left him on read. Dear God, this was a terrible idea. Why had he done that? Who thought that was a smart move?

He groaned as he took off his shirt, and looked at his chubby belly absently. He then took his jeans off because it was too hot and he let himself be there, naked if it wasn't for his boxers. He felt slick ruin them, though, and he let out a small whine.

And then Pete opened the door to his room and the smell of the alpha was too much for him. The whipped cream and coffee smell was too much, it seemed to invade every part of the room like a plague, and it was enticing. Patrick wanted him to fuck him already.

"Patrick? Did you really fucking text me for..." then his mocha gaze met the younger boy's blue-green one, and he realized. "Oh shit."

"Oh shit my ass. Just fuck me already, damn."

"I'm not fucking you. You'll regret it later."

Patrick groaned. "Just let me enjoy my goddamn heat."

"Where the fuck do you have your sex toys?" Pete asked, changing the subject as he kneeled down in the floor, looking for some box. "All omegas have some."

"Second closet," Patrick said simply, and soon Pete had thrown a transparent box at his bed, which was almost full of toys, ranging from normal-sized dildos to fucking gigantic butt plugs.

"How the hell do you slip these in?"

"I ask myself the same," Patrick shrugged. "Why don't you fuck me, anyway?"

"You'll regret it. I might have watch you work yourself up, but there's no way I'm having sex with you during your heat. You aren't thinking straight."

Patrick decided to not make a very lame gay joke and instead just rolled his eyes. "I should've called Joe instead," he groaned. "He'd do this for me."

Pete shrugged, and for some fucking reason he was taking Patrick's boxers off. "What in Earth do you think you're doing?" he almost yelled.

"I'm not fucking you with my dick, but you can assure I'll help you get off."

"Lawful evil."

"Oh, shut up. I'm a neutral good. You're like chaotic neutral. Why are we discussing alignments again?"

"You started it, you fucking kneecap. If you aren't going to have sex with me, at least use that vibrator or something." He pointed at a blue one, and it was big enough. Pete bit his lip and Patrick showed him his swollen, leaking entrance, and he tried not to do anything he'd end up regretting.

"I can't do this."

"Okay, I'll let you watch then."

"This is absurd."

"It really is, but hey, you did want me to see me naked, with a vibrator on my ass, so you mustn't be very sad."

"How...?"

"You're obvious, Wentz. But, however." He felt even more feverish now and he put the vibrator inside him with no much difficulty, and he let out a moan when it brushed his bundle of nerves inside. And then he turned it on.

God, it was vibrating inside of him and his legs shook just with that. His cock was moving furiously as he jerked off, the entirety of him shaking. Pete looked at him, as if in trance, the boy so beautiful as he let out small moans and whines.

He doesn't know when he finds the control for the vibrator in the bed, and he smiled to himself as he turned it off. Patrick looked at him reproachfully, and then Pete turned it all the way on. Patrick closed his eyes, his cock leaking precome as he let out small moans.

"F-fuck," he said as he jerked off with one hand, the other firm on the toy. He liked how Pete was watching him, changing the velocity of the object from time to time. "PETE!" he thought about Pete's cock inside of him instead of the toy, brushing his prostate instead of the toy. Pete turned it off as Patrick came all over the bed, his sides flailing. "Pete, please..."

"No, Patrick. You'll regret it. You want me just because I'm the alpha around."

"I want you because you're fucking stunning and I want to be your mate."

"Heat speaking," Pete shrugged it off as he put his coat on again. "If you'll keep playing with this, send pictures or something so I can fuck you up with the controller. But I'm busy today, so hear about you later."

Patrick groaned impatiently before he left the vibrator in the floor and took a plug, knowing the slick would only ruin the sheets. It was big enough to brush his prostate with every movement, and it was driving him mad. He was about to call Joe but he knew it wasn't going to work better than it did with Pete.

Patrick tried his best to sleep the heat off, but it was really hard when his body temperature was alarmingly warm and all he could think about was anyone pounding him in the ass, treating him just like...

No, he thought softly. Don't.

Treating him just like Elisa did.

There were a few pubs on Chicago where omegas in heat reunited with alphas who wanted to have a nice fuck. Basically a brothel, but without money in the equation. He could go and be used again.

Maybe he should think about that more. He fell asleep considering whether stopping his heat was more important than his mental health.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for rape at the beginning of this chapter. skip the two first paragraphs if it'll trigger you. stay safe, friends.

_Two of her fingers inside his mouth, the ones in her other hand touching him, exploring his entrance almost obscenely. There wasn't anything pretty about this: he didn't want this. "Elisa..." he called through muffled breaths._

_"Shut up," she said as she entered him, slowly, steady. Fat tears flowed through Patrick's cheeks as she kept doing unspeakable things to him. "You're fat," she started. "But you know what, you're beautiful. Your eyes are beautiful. This pretty sea green..."_

He woke up screaming at the top of his lungs, fear settling deep inside him. He hid his face in the pillow, letting tears flow. Elisa had broke him for years. It had been, what, six already. But he would never forget it.

He took a few minutes to calm down and breathe, to decide what he should do when his heat came back to his mind. Sex. He just wanted someone to fuck him. He didn't want to do any of this by himself. But going to the brothel-ish pub was also an awful idea.

He had decided to just stay home and fuck himself over and over rather than fuck his mental health over. He put the butt plug deeper into his ass and he sighed at the feeling of being filled. He just wished it was a cock.

He opened Snapchat, knowing Pete used it regularly. He had a massive fever and he just wanted to lay down and maybe be fucked ruthlessly but that was another subject. His head hurted and he decided to call Joe to see if he could help him the least sexual way possible.

"Joe?" he rasped, his voice hoarse.

"Dude! Are you alright?"

"No, I'm in my fucking heat and I can barely get up," he sighed into the microphone.

Joe muttered something about going there immediately and then hung up. In the next twenty minutes he was there, with a cold towel, painkillers and meds for the fever. There were many doctors whose life went around helping omegas during their heats, and Patrick was very much thankful. He still wasn't able to take suppressants, though, as they were extremely expensive and he was just a not very popular psychologist in downtown Chicago.

"Okay, doctor Trohman," the title was just even more ironic, as the beta was, in fact, studying medicine in college. "What else can you do?"

"Take your meds and you should be fine, Trick. You're making a big deal out of nothin'."

"That's because you've never experienced a heat yourself, Joe."

"Thank God I'm a beta," he said sarcastically as he handed him the medication and a bottle of water. "Just swallow them, okay? They should help with the pain. No idea what to do for the libido, though."

Patrick drank the water with the meds obediently and soon he felt a little bit better. Joe put the cold towel in his forehead and he let out a sigh of relief.

Joe accidentally passed his fingers around the older boy's cheek, who moaned without thinking twice, and Joe almost yelled. "What the hell?"

"Hypersensitivity during heats," Patrick sighed tiredly. "If you touch me it's like fucking electricity. It affects me more with alphas, though."

"Did you even get laid last night? I heard a car outside."

"Pete refused to fuck me, so he just fucked around with a vibrator and made me suffer a bit."

"Who the hell is Pete? Pete Wentz?"

"Yeah, the same dude. A psychiatrist I share a few patients with."

"Is he any good? Like, personality-wise?"

"You're just asking me if I'd be mates with him, Joe."

"I'm not!"

"You are." He put a cover up his body and put his head on the side, sighing as the towel fell down. "But you know I don't trust alphas in general. He's okay, though."

"Would you date him? That's the question."

Heat speaking, he wanted to believe as he thought about his possible answers. But he really didn't think it was a part of the heat to want to date your coworker so badly. They had known each other for months already, and they were good friends.

He wasn't his boss either, so there weren't any rumors of Pete fucking him or dating him just so Patrick would get the money. He sighed into his shirt. "Okay I would date him."

"Would you really?"

"Maybe."

"I think he's worth a shot, Patrick, if you think he is. You could perfectly try it out."

"Alphas are scary," Patrick mused as he played with his fingers absently, and then sighed. "You're a lot better than him anyway."

"That's because I'm a beta and you have no trauma related to them."

"You're right but you're actually cute so."

Joe blushed slightly as he fixed the towel in Patrick's forehead. "I haven't even seen Pete. How old is he?"

"I'm not trying to get a sugar daddy, Joe, and he's thirty-two." He turned his phone on and looked to his Snapchat. "Oh, he updated it. Maybe it's a selfie."

It was, luckily enough. Joe got closer to the screen and nodded when he saw Pete there, smiling at the camera. "He's cute."

"He really is. You've got any crushes, Joe?"

"Oh, don't remind me. Okay, so there's a really cute guy with a lot of tattoos and a really squeaky voice. His name's Andy and he lives a few squares away." He smiled at the thought of his crush, how small and simple the alpha was.

"Is he... an omega?"

"God forbid! He's an alpha. He's got a really squeaky voice and is an absolute sweetheart but I swear he's an alpha."

Patrick smiled as Joe went on about his crush, and he was happy he had found somebody. Patrick wasn't so sure about himself, though, as his crush on Pete was really minor and there was the fact that he was an alpha.

For sudden he felt like he was choking and he asked for water as Joe obliged quickly. He drank all ot the glass at once and breathed deeply, trying to calm down.

Thinking too much about alphas always had the same effect, but he still did it. He hated how alpha = the same as Elisa, even though he knew that wasn't true. He couldn't get off his head the image of Pete doing the same things as she did, and it was terrifying.

"Are you alright?" Joe asked softly, moving one of the strands of hair in Patrick's face.

"Not really," he said, biting his lip. "But I'll be, so don't worry."

He hoped he could keep that promise. He really, really did.

By the next three days, his heat was done and over with. He didn't use many toys besides the butt plug, and Joe was there with him most of the time. When he came home to get back to job, he discovered Pete's schedule was a mess as they talked a little bit.

"Your eyes are beautiful," he started after they talked about their patients's status and how healthy was Gerard's and Frank's relationship. "They're like, sea green."

Patrick held his breath and for some reason he started crying on Pete's chest, who confusedly patted his back as he cried his heart out. "What's wrong, Trick?"

"I -- Elisa said the same thing."

"Oh." Pete blinked a few times, realizing how big he had fucked up. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. It's my fault. I should go back to work."

Yeah, Pete nodded, even though every fiber of his being disagreed. He wanted to comfort him, to tell him it'd be alright, but he had fucked up and reminded him of his rapist and fuck, this was so bad. He just wanted to make Patrick happy.

He realized that way he liked him, that he really did like him, even though everything was going in between their way to stop them from becoming lovers.


	6. Chapter 6

Patrick was tired out from his heat as he joined the other three omegas again. Tyler looked tired out too, with bags under his eyes, while Ryan seemed happier than ever. Gerard seemed rather sleepy even though it was five in the afternoon.

"Okay, how are you all doing today?" Ryan asked as everybody sat down in the comfy sofa.

"I'm fine. I'm mates with Frank now," Gerard anounced proudly, raising his chin. A bruise marked his gland, confirming his words. He looked fairly happy, and with that Patrick realized he was the only one to be single now.

"That's great, Gee! I'm happy for you," Tyler chirped, and Gerard beamed at him.

"I think we both got our heats last week," Ryan said, looking at Patrick now. "How terrible it was?"

"Not much, I slept all the way through besides the first day, which was rather moved. I told this alpha to come to my apartment and he did," he sighed as he let his head fall on the armrest. "But he didn't have sex with me; he merely fucked me with a vibrator."

"Jeez," Ryan said, clear disliking in his factions. "Do you even like that alpha, though?"

Patrick managed not to blush when he said that he might have a tiny crush on him. "Is it Pete, Trick?"

"Shit, uh, yeah."

Gerard looked at Ryan with a proud smile and Ryan handed him a few bucks as Gerard laughed. "I knew it."

"Did you really bet on who I have a crush on?"

"We did," Ryan and Gerard said at the same time. "But, I got my heat too," Ryan continued. "Brendon treated me well, so it doesn't really matter."

"I didn't have sex at all during my heat. But a beta friend helped me out with the pains and the fever."

"Joe is a good dude," Ryan said, placing his cheek on his open hand. "I'm glad he's your friend."

"I'm undergoing my name change!" Tyler announced for sudden and Patrick smiled at that, happy to hear it. Everyone cheered for Tyler, who blushed furiously, and Patrick laughed at the youngest boy's awkwardness.

"That's great," Gerard said, ruffling the boy's hair. "You've always been Tyler for us, though."

"And you'll always be," Ryan added.

"Thank you, guys," Tyler said, smiling from ear to ear. "I hate my birth name, and my parents finally letting me change it is a big step."

Tyler was about to add something else when they heard almost desperate knocking on the door. Ryan got up immediately and went to open the door. Patrick got up too to see what was going on and he frowned when he saw a girl at the door.

Her make up was smudged and she looked weak and fragile, and she didn't seem to realize the way she precariously grasped at the door frame. Ryan took her hand in his, noticing she was an omega, and let her in.

"I... I heard omegas were having reunions here," she breathed weakly, and Patrick looked at her pitifully. What had done this to her? Was it an alpha? If it was, Patrick swore to God he'd kill the perpetrator of this.

"We do," Ryan soothed, rubbing her back. "What's your name?"

"Ashlee," she said, closing her eyes.

"Who did this to you?" Patrick asked, noticing how Tyler's eyes were open wide in terror and how Gerard looked worried out of his mind.

Ashlee breathed in and out, trying to think, trying to make her thoughts more clear, less thrown around than they were. "Gabe," she murmured after what felt like years. "Gabe Saporta."

Patrick froze right on the spot. Gabe. Gabe was a senior when he was a sophomore in high school, and he was an all around asshole. He knew he was an omega before the tattoo appeared in his left nipple, and he treated him like shit because of that since the beginning. And now, here he was, seemingly attacking more omegas just because of their status in the hierarchy.

He grit his teeth. He hated this so, so much.

"Are you alright?" Tyler asked, touching his shoulder lightly, and Patrick almost jumped from surprise. "Sorry."

"Gabe -- he bullied me during high school," Patrick said finally, and Tyler's eyes opened wide. "What did he do to you, Ashlee?"

"He called me a slut, tried to make me his mate and then beat me up." She looked terrified, and her sides flailed as she looked around the room, almost waiting for Gabe to appear from the corner and attack her again.

"Hey," Ryan soothed softly. "You're safe now. He won't hurt you here." He massaged her back and she let out a tired sigh as she tried to get used to the feeling of being safe. "Tell me a little about you."

"My name's Ashlee, I'm thirty, I'm an omega and I've been abused a lot. I write for a living. That's about it."

Patrick swore Ashlee was familiar for some reason. He remembered seeing pictures of her with another person -- Pete, maybe? She seemed too vulnerable to be Pete's mate, though, and as far as he knew Pete was single right now. "Did you ever date Pete Wentz?" he asked for sudden, and their gazes met for a second before Ashlee let herself look at the floor again.

"I did. Only okay relationship with an alpha I've ever had. What, is he your mate now?"

Patrick laughed softly. "Dude, I wish. But no, we're in the awkward 'what are we' phase."

"He's a good person. It's good to trust him. What's your name, by the way?"

"I'm Patrick Stumph."

"I'm Gerard Way, by the way."

"And I'm Tyler Joseph."

"You know me, I guess you do?" Ryan asked Ashlee, and she nodded. "You can join the OSG if you want to. You seem to need help."

"OSG?" said everyone at almost the same time, and Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Omega Support Group."

"Oh," Tyler muttered. "Yeah, you could join if you want."

"I'd like to, yeah," Ashlee sighed as she got up, though rather weakly. She grasped the armrest before sitting on the sofa with the other omegas and she sighed tiredly. She didn't want to deal with this.

"Gabe is one of the worst alphas I've ever met," Patrick said, nudging her sympathetically. "Besides Elisa."

"Elisa?" Ashlee asked, looking at him with sudden interest. "As in, Elisa Yao?"

"Yeah, her. Why you ask?"

"She -- we're friends. What did she do?"

"Oh." Patrick's shoulders tensed up and Ryan had to take his hand in his for him to try not to freak out. "She... she raped me during my heat."

Ashlee's eyes went wide and she bit her lip. "I'll cut all contact with her. I'm so sorry, Patrick."

"It's okay, you didn't know." That was a lie; it wasn't okay. All omegas should know how terrible Elisa was. She had the vibe of abuse around her, with her scent of smoke and too-sweet strawberries. With her creepy stares and crappy words of love. She was simply off putting, and he couldn't get how Ashlee didn't realize she was a rapist.

Ashlee took off her phone and blocked her everywhere. "I guess you don't have a restraining order or anything against her?"

"Didn't ever brought it up to the police," Patrick shrugged. "It's been six years, anyway, she probably even forgot it happened."

Tyler slammed his fists in the table. "That's not alright! You got to tell the police, get a restraining order, something. We can't afford for her to hurt you again."

"But, I was in my heat and..."

"And what?" Ryan interrupted him loudly. "You didn't want to have sex with her and she forced you to anyway. It's no different from if you weren't in your heat."

"I was asking for it!" Patrick almost yelled, tears pricking at his eyes. "I literally went to a bar just to get my heat done and over with and she found me begging a dude to fuck me."

He hunched over himself, trying to seem smaller as he was, as he cried silently. "I asked for it," he said between sobs.

"You weren't asking for it. We'll get you a restraining order and we'll get her to go to prison, alright?"

Patrick couldn't help but think it was an awful idea. But Joe's crush, Andy, was a lawyer, and maybe he could help them. He sighed into his shirt as Ashlee hugged him, trying to comfort him. "Alright," he said rather weakly.

Ryan smiled at him approvingly. "Do you have any, yanno, lawyers to contact?"

"Joe's crush is one, and I could ask for his number." He slowly stopped hunching and sat upright, took off his phone and texted Joe. He responded quickly with a bunch of questions, and Patrick decided that calling him would be a better idea.

"Joe? Yeah, uh, the OSG thinks it'll be a good idea to make Elisa known as a rapist." He waited as Joe talked. "Omega Support Group, you idiot. And yeah, I thought maybe Andy would help. Is he any good?"

Silence followed his words and Patrick was scared for a second as he looked to the other omegas expectantly. Then someone else took the phone, and he heard a squeaky, cute voice. "Yeah? This is Andy, Joe's mate."

"Joe's mate? I had no idea, wow." Literally everyone wasn't single, and Patrick was done with that. He should try to get Pete to be his mate soon. "But congrats. What I wanted, anyway, is that if you could help me with something."

"What, exactly?"

"I was raped during my heat six years ago by Elisa Yao. I need her to be in prison; she probably already has more victims at her name. She won't try to deny it, anyway; she thinks I was 'asking for it'." He said this all too quickly, and he was scared Andy was one of the alphas to agree with Elisa's way of thinking.

"I see," Andy said after what felt like hours. "I'll see what can I do. You're Patrick, Joe's friend, right?"

"Yeah, Patrick Stumph. Pleasure to meet you, Andy."

"Pleasure to meet you too, Patrick." He hung up the call like that, and Patrick sighed in relief.

"Will he try to do something?" Tyler asked. He seemed to fear for Patrick's security, even though Elisa lived in another city of Illinois and Patrick was very much safe from her right now.

"Yeah. He's a good alpha, apparently. Hopefully he doesn't turn to shit."— Just like every alpha but Brendon ever, he mused bitterly. He wanted to trust alphas, but it was hard to.

"Hopefully," Ryan agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay heavy discussion of rape and smut in this chapter.

Patrick didn't want to relive it all over again. And he thought he had no proof, until he found Elisa's old phone in his contacts. He froze in the spot, but looked through them anyway. There were many texts with the same structure; her promises of her fucking him, and how he clearly was uncomfortable as he told her to stop sexting him. He ended up panicking a little bit when he finished reading the messages, even though he knew they weren't enough proof.

Andy had told him they needed solid proof if they wanted him to be free from Elisa, if they wanted her to go to prison. After digging deeper into his social media, he found his suicide note back then in 2010, and bit his lip hard as he read through it.

"I feel dirty, I feel unclean, I feel disgusting. If you, Elisa, read this: I hope you rot. I never asked for it, and this is what you get for doing what you did." That was one of the things it said. Patrick barely remembered his attempt of suicide two days after he was violently raped by Elisa.

He had went to the hospital and they had scanned him to find that someone had intruded him recently; after some research they pinned the crime down on Elisa, but Patrick had refused to go to the police about it. He had bruises like fingerprints all over his thighs, and he was miserable as they made him throw the pills up.

He remembered how they said he had been raped, as the intrusion seemed to be done with rather no arousal, and that he seemed too weak. He was hospitalized for a few days, and it had been hell. They identified the fingerprints as Elisa's, which only added to the case.

So, he should be able to do this. He should be able to make Elisa pay for what she had done. She probably had other victims at her name, and Patrick was positive about it. A serial rapist deserved all the years in prison they could get.

Soon enough he called Andy and emailed him with the proof and the registration of the information about his rape in the hospital in the city. Andy had thanked him and soon they talked to the police about it. Patrick cried many times during it as they questioned whether Elisa was innocent or not.

Then they investigated her with more depth. They contacted the hospital and soon enough they got to know more people had the fingerprints of Elisa Yao all over them when they turned up saying they were raped. Coincidentally, all of the victims were omega males.

And now they were there, in court, the smell of alphas asphyxiating. Andy calmed Patrick down during it, and then he had to go to give his testimony in the subject.

He sat down and took a long breath. "It was in the summer of 2010 that I was raped by Elisa Yao. I had gotten my mating cycle recently, and I wanted to have sex badly. Elisa turned up and asked if she could have sex with me. I said no, and she undressed me anyways besodes my protests." His grip on the table became weaker and he closed his eyes, sighing in an attempt to calm down. The memories were crystal clear in his mind, and he knew he wasn't missing any detail at all. Elisa looked fairly scared in the other side of court, and Patrick tried to avoid her glance.

"She put her fingers in my mouth before putting the ones of her other hand inside of me. I attempted suicide two days thereafter, and the hospital found out about the rape. I brought Mr. Dun with me to show this information to the judge."

"Mr. Dun, you might bring your proof to my table," the judge said, and a man in his fifties popped about with a few documents. He dropped them in the judge's table and he left solemnly.

In the document it could be read about Elisa Yao's fingerprints being all over Patrick Stump's thighs, Kal Whitewing's hips and a few more omega males in the documents. It was also shown how they had been intruded without arousal.

It went on for what felt like hours, and Patrick was stressed out by when the judge said the verdict would be announced the next day. Tyler and Pete tried to cheer him up, but he knew he was scared and only wanted her to go to prison and to be free from her.

"I'm so scared," he muttered, and then an alpha had the audacity to hit on him. Instead of trying to defend himself, which was what he usually did, he felt Pete's hand go to his hips possessively. And, before he knew it, they were kissing.

The alpha left with a raised eyebrow, muttering about how the two weren't even mates as their scents weren't mingled together. Patrick separated himself from the older boy, and looked at him with wondering. "What was that?"

"He was looking at you that way," Pete explained, and Patrick got it. "I know we haven't even had sex yet, but you're mine, you got it?"

Patrick felt uneasy saying he was an alpha's; it felt like saying he was an alpha's property, an alpha's plaything. Not a human being like he actually was. He sighed anyway and nuzzled into the older boy's neck, who wrapped a protective arm around his back.

Patrick somehow felt safe there, with Pete. He sighed into the older boy's neck and pulled away, not before the alpha kissed him again chastely, not going over Patrick's obvious boundaries.

"I want to keep you safe, Patrick," he started, and he was clearly nervous. He cleared his throat, thinking about all the exchanges for the last three months they had known each other. He had shoved a vibrator up the omega's ass, he couldn't really ask for more proof of his love. "Would you care to be my omega?"

"I --" the words were stuck to his throat. He had dated someone maybe twice, had consensual sex maybe twice too, and he didn't want to disappoint the alpha. And what if he turned up to be like every other one of his rank? He couldn't... he didn't want that to happen. "I. Yes, Pete, yes."

Pete kissed him again, and bit his lip in a silent question: 'can I?'. Patrick opened his mouth and Pete shoved his tongue inside his mouth as he kissed him passionately. Patrick swore his heart was fluttering against his chest, and he loved every bit of it. "I love you," he said when he pulled away.

"I love you too," Pete said before kissing him again. "My omega."

"Yours," he said, softly, a little bit embarrassed when he noticed everyone was looking at them. "Pete, can we...?"

"Have sex? Kiss again? What, babe?"

"All of them?" Patrick suggested, and Pete laughed as their lips met again wetly. They were soon enough in the car with Tyler, Ryan and Gerard, and they were very much happy as Patrick cuddled into Pete's side. He smelled like whipped cream and coffee, and it was like home for Patrick. Patrick's scent, meanwhile, was chocolate and strawberries, and it was amazing for Pete. "At your house?" he asked drowsily before their lips met again.

"No, at yours would be better," Pete said, and Patrick couldn't help but agree.

Tyler was the one driving, and soon he dropped them off at Patrick's house. "Have a great night, losers," he called, and Patrick blushed furiously as Pete kissed him again and lead him to the bedroom.

Patrick was very much turned on when he saw Pete completely naked if it wasn't for his boxers, which let his hard cock quite visible. He had a few tattoos there and here, besides the Greek letter Alpha in his shoulder. Pete saw the tattoo in Patrick's left nipple when he undressed and he laughed softly, Patrick's cheeks red.

His mouth met the younger boy's nipple and he sucked and nibbled on it, leaving a clear bruise where the tattoo was. Patrick moaned incoherently and then Pete really started working him up. His fingers met his entrance and he gasped when he hit his prostate, three fingers knuckle-deep into him.

Patrick loved how it felt, and then Pete started praising him. "You're so strong. You did so well today, love, and I have to reward you. You're so pretty and beautiful and strong." Patrick moaned as Pete's fingers brushed his bundle of nerves. He soon took them out and slid his briefs off. "I've never seen someone endure this much, and I'm so proud of you."

Patrick soon felt something fill him up and he screamed when Pete hit his prostate as he kissed him with passion, their lips together tightly, mixed with saliva. He started to pound into him, softly, almost too slowly.

Patrick's breathing steadied as Pete kept going, his pace steady and sure. He kept muttering praise against his ear, biting his bare shoulders, not daring to go near the boy's omega gland. Patrick moaned when Pete got faster, hitting it with every movement.

Patrick came all over his abdomen and the sheets, his thighs shaking and his breathing coming in shallow gasps. He had loved every second of it, how gentle Pete was, how good, the praise... "Omega, I, f-fuck," Pete called as his movements became more erratic, and he soon came inside of him. He moaned a last time as he let out the last of his load.

"I love you," he said, suddenly drowsy.

"I love you too, alpha." He never thought he'd fall in love with an alpha, not after all that they had done to him. But he had, and it was the most amazing feeling in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand they fucked


	8. Chapter 8

Patrick woke up to his phone vibrating. He opened it and looked at his Twitter timeline to see something he didn't expect: Popular model Elisa Yao is charged with rape, said the tweet, followed by an article in the subject.

Pete was still asleep in Patrick's bed, and Patrick nudged him until he woke up. "Hmm?" he said after a loud yawn. "What happened?"

"There's news about Elisa," Patrick said.

"Oh?" Pete raised an eyebrow.

Patrick started crying from emotion as he ended reading the article, and then handed the phone to his boyfriend. Pete skimmed through the text and then hugged the younger boy tightly, muttering about how they had done it under his breath.

"I'm so proud of you," the alpha said, kissing the omega's nose softly. "We did it, Patrick. She's behind bars now until her death." He hated Elisa, even though he had met her in person once. But she had broke his omega into pieces, and he wanted her dead, if he was being honest.

"I'm so glad," he sobbed into the older man's chest, burying his face in it. Pete wrapped his arms around him, protecting him. "I never thought... I'd thought she'd be free forever."

"I thought so too, love. But we did it." He checked the phone again and let out a small whine when he saw it was ten in the morning. "Okay, we got to go to work." He silently thanked God that they worked at the same place, and that was what had tied them together.

Patrick vaguely remembered last night, and he laughed softly when he saw the bruise in his left nipple. He felt in heaven still, having sex with an alpha -- his alpha was simply mind blowing. He laughed and washed his face. He put some clothes on and came back to Pete putting yesterday's clothes back in. "Gross."

"You love me," Pete said.

"Regretfully."

"We've been dating for a day, you can't regret it just yet."

"I'm regretting it right now," Patrick joked as he kissed the alpha. They went to Patrick's car and Pete drove them to the mental health center. "We're here," the alpha announced as they dropped off the car and leaved it in the parking lot.

Patrick entered the building holding Pete's hand, and some cheered while other people -- especially an alpha whose name Patrick was pretty sure was Brent -- whistled and told them to become 'real mates'. He heard Brent whisper to a beta about how Patrick was most certainly Pete's fucktoy, and he repressed the urge to scream at them.

Pete seemed to hear them too because he held his hand tighter. "I love you," he said softly, kissing his cheek and then his neck. Patrick whined softly at the contact and Pete pulled away. "Let's go. You got a session with Gerard, right?"

"Yeah, then one with Daniel."

"Daniel? New patient?"

"Daniel Howell. An omega."

"Oh, I see," Pete said, nodding thoughtfully. He kissed the omega's cheek before he remembered he had a session with Frank and told him he'd be back soon.

"Okay, see you!" Patrick kissed him and Pete waved goodbye as he entered his office, in which Frank was waiting already.

Patrick went to go meet Gerard, knowing today would be a long day. But at least Elisa was in prison, and he didn't have to worry about her anymore. They talked about diverse topics, and Gerard seemed giddier than ever. Being with Frank had definitely helped him, and Patrick was glad to notice that.

But then, when he finished with Gerard and Daniel popped in, he noticed how the aura around the room changed immediately. There was something big, obviously wrong with Dan. He looked everytime terrified, and his nails were bitten to the core.

"Daniel?" he asked softly, his eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"It's Dan, d-doc," he said as he sat on the chair, clearly nervous. He was about to start biting his nails again when Patrick told him gently to not do that. "Sorry."

"It's alright. How is Phil doing, Dan?"

Dan's face turned paler than it was already and he grasped the armrest weakly. "We broke up," he muttered, his eyes full of hopelessness. "I thought we were onto something. I thought..."

"Shush, it's okay," Patrick said, as he had dealt with similar situations before. He remembered all the details Dan had told him about his now ex; his big blue eyes, his raven hair, how tall and sweet he was. "You'll find someone better. Who broke up with who?"

"H-he broke up with me," Dan admitted. "Said I was too young for him, that he needed someone his age."

"The age gap was of five years, correct?"

"Yeah."

"So he's twenty-five right now."

"Yeah," Dan repeated, his voice soft and low, a mere, almost inaudible murmur against the sounds of the mental health center.

"Maybe you two weren't made for each other, Dan," Patrick suggested softly.

"He helped me so much, he was my life wire! I can't just lose him. He doesn't speak to me anymore. I'm scared, doc, I'm so scared." He sobbed quietly. "And I can't tell anybody other than you because nobody knew we were dating. It was sort of forbidden, anyway."

"Forbidden?" Patrick asked as he wrote something down in his notepad. "Why's that?"

"You know I come from a rich family, while he was poor... my parents always wanted me to date someone of the same social status." He sighed into his sleeve, his sides flailing with fear. "They even thought about arranging my mating with someone."

'That's terrible, but you're twenty. They shouldn't have control over you anymore."

"But they do. They gave me so much money I can't just cut all contact with them."

"I see," Patrick hummed, finding Dan's situation a bit complicated. "You got to talk to Phil, see if he wants to remain friends with you at least."

"I don't want to be just friends with him," Dan protested, his eyes watering again. "I want to be his omega. I don't... I don't want to be just friends with him."

"Would you rather cut all contact with him or remain friends, Dan?" Patrick asked, and Dan bit his lip. He apparently had done the correct question.

"I... I want to contact him still. I'll try, doc."

"Alright. I'm glad you're trying. Good luck; feel free to message me any time."

Dan nodded. "Oh, and how's the thing with the psychiatrist going? I heard rumors of you being his -- you know -- plaything."

"We're dating," Patrick cut him off coolly. "I'm not his plaything. Who told you that?" He hated the thought of being Pete's mere fucktoy, the omega he didn't cherish but rather just fucked. It was a terrible thing to think about, and a recipe for abuse.

"B-Brent Wilson," the younger omega muttered, suddenly embarrassed. "Sorry, doc."

"It's okay," Patrick said. He had to talk to Brent about stopping spreading rumors about his and Pete's relationship. They had dated for merely a day and it was already all over the workplace, even getting to their patients. He looked at his clock and saw it was time for lunch break. "Our appointment is over, Dan."

"A-Alright," he said as he got up, nervousness spreading over him. "See you next week, doc."

"See you next week," Patrick said as he got up after turning off his computer and leaving his notepad on the table. Dan left that way, more nervous than ever.

Patrick went to the lunch table and sat down, Pete at his side, kissing his cheek softly. Patrick smiled as he opened his lunchbox and started eating. Brent sat at his left for some reason, and he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the alpha's behavior.

"Daniel told me you told him I'm Pete's plaything," he started after swallowing a bit of his food.

Brent raised an eyebrow, looking at him questioningly. Then his factions softened when he recognized the name Daniel. "He just asked if you two were dating, and I told him the truth."

"The truth my ass," Pete interrupted loudly, and Patrick looked at him with confusion. A few other doctors looked at him too. "I'm Patrick's boyfriend, and that's that. He's not my plaything, or my fucktoy. We're pretty much in a romantic relationship, thank you very much."

Brent snorted and turned around to keep eating, and Pete grinned at the other alpha's reaction. He kissed Patrick's lips and smiled against them. "See? Not much to do there."

"Thank you, Pete."

"No problem, Lunchbox."

Patrick had no idea where did the nickname come from, but he liked it, so he decided to just smile and kiss him again. He was happy with how the alpha had protected him, especially when he knew Brent wouldn't listen to an omega like him.

He kept working until seven after lunch break ended, and then went home. He thought about offering to move with Pete, but he knew it was too early to do that just yet. They had to go at their own pace. He didn't like the whole moving with them right after starting to date thing, just like Ryan and Brendon did.

He also didn't want Pete to bite him, mark him as his just yet. He didn't want to have an infinite bond with someone he'd end up breaking up with. Even when he loved him with every fiber of his being.

He shrugged as he got home and they talked through WhatsApp for a few hours before Patrick decided to go to bed. The next day was a Saturday, anyway, so he was free from work.

And then he got a message that made him grin widely until he fell asleep. It was just six words, and it was from Pete.

"Wanna go on a date tomorrow?"

Needless to say, the omega agreed to immediately.


	9. Chapter 9

The plans got cancelled when Patrick woke up shaking with a fever. He called Pete and told him he was sick, and Pete was quick to come to his house. Patrick was scared, because this couldn't be his heat, and he usually was very healthy and didn't get sick at all.

Patrick took a deep breath before he took the medication Pete brought and swallowed obediently, even though his eyes pricked with tears. He just felt awful — the sensation was too similar to what he felt after Elisa.

Pete got up to get something to eat when Patrick broke. He was scared, he was anxious, and he didn't want him to leave. He started crying, not able to control himself and to act like a fucking adult.

"D-don't leave me," he said between sobs, as Pete kissed his jaw and cuddled with him, getting back to the bed way too quickly.

"I won't leave you," Pete said sweetly as he kissed his forehead. Patrick felt like a little kid as Pete ruffled his hair and kissed him all over. He was pathetic.

"Never?" he murmured almost too quietly, and he felt himself start crying again.

"Never, I promise I won't leave you." Pete hoped he could comply to his promise, he hoped he could complete it. Not leave the omega, love him for the rest of their lives...

"You won't?" Patrick asked, his voice cracking, and it made Pete's heart shatter. He understood his fear of being abandoned, he used to have the same problem.

"I won't," Pete shushed him before kissing him deeply and sweetly, a mere brush of their lips. "And I won't do anything you don't want me to, Trick."

You'll not be like the rest; that's what you're promising, Patrick thought. All alphas had mistreated him, and it was only a matter of time... only a matter of time. He let Pete kiss him anyway, his head falling on the pillow as Pete got on top of him.

Pete kissed his neck and his jaw, not touching his omega gland, and kissed his cheeks many times. He wanted to make Patrick feel safer, better, no matter what. Patrick had stopped crying and he looked better now, his sides still hurting and anxiety going over his head.

"I'll go get something to eat, okay?" Pete said softly, and Patrick nodded, a sentence lost in the silence: 'Don't take long'. Pete seemed to understand, though, because he came back with chips and soda in mere minutes.

Patrick took a handful of chips and ate them as his fever was going up. Pete took his temperature and bit his lip when he saw it was ascending way too quickly. "I'll get you a cold towel, alright? You should take off your PJs, too."

"You just want to see me naked," Patrick joked, and Pete grinned as he went to get a towel in the bathroom. He took off his shirt and pajama pants and soon he was only with some boxers on.

"I forgot how cute you were shirtless," Pete giggled softly, and Patrick smiled. He felt kind of weird shirtless, his chubbiness showing, but he was safe with Pete. Patrick kissed him and then Pete left the cold towel in his forehead. "I wonder what caused this."

"I have no idea," Patrick admitted. "We can't have our date now, though," he grumbled.

"It doesn't matter, we can hang out on here. I'll take care of you," Pete said softly, and Patrick felt a blush creep to his cheeks. "You're blushing!"

"I'm not!" Patrick exclaimed, throwing a pillow at him, his blush only getting darker.

"You aaare!" Pete said, starting to tickle him and Patrick giggled, blushing furiously. "See? You're blushing. There's no denyin' it."

"Shut up, Wentz."

Pete stuck his tongue out and Patrick rolled his eyes before kissing him. "I love you," he started softly.

"I love you more, my omega," Pete muttered as he laid his head on Patrick's chest. "Do you feel any better?"

"A little bit," Patrick said, shrugging.

Pete suddenly sat upright. "What if we go to the coffee shop near my house?" he asked.

"Sure! Hot chocolate cures all ills," Patrick agreed, a big smile plastered on his factions. "Let's go!"

"Now? Get dressed first. I'll be in my car."

"Alright," Patrick nodded before kissing him sweetly. He pulled away and went to put some clothes on.

Pete went downstairs and sat down in the drivers seat, putting the radio on. He tapped his foot to the rhythm of the music as he waited for Patrick to get there.

When he saw Patrick from the rearview mirror, he repressed a shiver. He looked absolutely stunning with formalwear; he looked like he was going to a important dinner rather than just a date. He had a black suit on with a black tie, black pants and some black shoes.

Patrick soon sat on the passenger's seat and Pete tried his best to not blush as he looked at him. "You look stunning," he said after a while as he started driving.

"Thanks. I decided to go with a more formal look; is it any good?"

"It definitely is." Pete soon passed next to his house and he kept driving to the coffee shop. When they got there Patrick heard whistling and he was about to yell at some alphas when Pete put his hand on his hip and kissed him passionately.

"You two aren't even mates; drop it!" some dude yelled, and Pete was about to bite Patrick's omega gland right there in that moment when Patrick shook his head.

"Don't," he said softly, and Pete pulled away. "You have nothing to prove to them, alpha."

"Alright, omega. I can prove it to you later, though," he muttered, and couldn't help but wink at the end of the sentence. Patrick just rolled his eyes before kissing him and entering the coffee shop.

It smelled nice and familiar, and Patrick liked it right away. They sat down and soon Pete asked for some croissants and some coffee for him, while Patrick asked for hot chocolate. They got their orders soon enough and Patrick started drinking the hot chocolate quickly.

Pete took a bite of the croissant and smiled. "See? This shop's nice."

"It really is," Patrick said as he kept drinking the hot chocolate, smiling at the taste. It left him warm and fuzzy. "Anyway, uh, Pete?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," Pete said, blushing slightly.

"So here are the two lovebirds!" Someone suddenly exclaimed, and Patrick looked over his shoulder to see Brendon and Ryan beaming at them as they got closer.

"Who are these?" Pete asked quietly, and Patrick shook his head, amused.

"This is Ryan, he's Brendon's mate," he said as he pointed to him. "Then this is Brendon," he said as he pointed at the dude of the forehead. "He's Ryan's mate."

"Oh, pleasure to meet you, guys," Pete said politely. Then he looked at Ryan and raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you who holds the Omega Support Group meetings?"

"Yeah, that'd be me."

"Pleasure to meet you! Patrick seems really happy with how they've turned out." Patrick nodded at Pete's words.

"I'm glad to hear that!" Ryan said and Brendon kissed him softly. Patrick couldn't help but notice the recent bruise on Ryan's omega gland, and how happy he seemed.

It had been an accident and Brendon's fault that he and Ryan had became mates, but Patrick couldn't help but envy them. He still wanted to take his time, to really know whether he'd stay with Pete or not.

Pete seemed to noticed how stiffly he was sitting because he took his hand in his and squeezed it, making him react. "You alright?" he asked, and he heard Ryan mutter about how 'OTP' the two older men were.

"Yeah, just spaced out," Patrick said with a bit of nervousness. Pete nodded and took another bite of his croissant.

Patrick turned around when he sensed a scent he recognized; it was Dan's. And he was with someone else, who smelled much more strongly of flowers and rain. He recognized, by Dan's descriptions, that it was no one but Phil.

Phil looked rather calm, while Dan seemed shook by something. "You can't just say you're dating me again and then break up again!" he said miserably, his voice cracking. "If this is going to be on-and-off, I don't want part of it."

"You're too young for me," the raven-haired boy said softly, his eyebrows only slightly raised. "I took you back because you begged me to."

Dan clenched his fists and let out a few tears. "Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up! I'm just your plaything, am I? The thing you can fuck his emotions up, right?"

"Dan, I --"

"ALL YOU ALPHAS ARE THE SAME!" Dan yelled, and he noticed all of the shop's eyes were on him now. His cheeks red, he apologized and left, Phil following behind him.

"Dan!" he called as he kept running, and Patrick sighed.

"That was your patient, wasn't it?" Pete asked.

Patrick nodded. "Yeah, Dan, and his ex," he explained quietly. Everyone seemed to cool down as they went back to their business. Patrick ended taking his hot chocolate while Pete drank his coffee in one sitting and finished the croissants.

They paid for everything and then left, Patrick nuzzling into the alpha's neck softly. He just wanted to be the alpha's, to be his... he sighed as they got into the car and he sat at Pete's side.

"Pete? I made a decision."

"Hm? What is it, love?"

"I want you to mate me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut in the next chapter + some hurt/comfort  
> thanks for the kudos and the bookmarks and the subscriptions!! i appreciate them a lot, though receiving more comments would also be nice!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is like. pure smut until the last parsgraphs and im sorry beforehand

"Are you sure?" Pete asked, biting his lip. He knew he couldn't deny the omega something like this, but he also wanted to make sure Patrick meant it.

"Yes," Patrick nodded with no hesitation. Pete smiled and kissed him before he started driving home.

Patrick was in the mood since he saw what Brendon had done to Ryan. He wanted to be Pete's, even if it was too soon. He didn't care, he was letting his sex drive take the best of him, but he didn't care.

Pete kept driving maybe too fast to the omega's house as they discussed obscenely how they'd fuck, even though Patrick didn't want to put much thought into it. When they got to Patrick's house they went upstairs.

Pete dropped him in the bed and soon they were both naked, though Pete's jeans were so tight it took a bit of jumping to take them off. But when they were done, Patrick was jerking himself off at the sight of Pete's hard, big cock. He just wanted it deep inside him.

Pete pulled him into a kiss, his tongue exploring the other's mouth, as Patrick gasped and moaned into his mouth. He felt Pete's fingers work themselves up inside of him, and he moaned as he pulled away.

"A-Alpha!" he gasped as his head hit the pillow, his back arched slightly. Pete's fingers were knuckle-deep into him, and he was brushing his prostate with every movement.

"You want me to fuck you, omega? Mark you?" he purred into Patrick's ear, as his lips went down to his neck. He pulled his fingers off Patrick's entrance and the omega groaned at the lack of contact, and then he felt something so much bigger fill him up.

"P-please, alpha..." he moaned when the older man didn't move his hips or bite his gland. "Mate me. Make me yours. I want your scent all over me, I want people to know I have an alpha." It had always been his biggest fantasy, if he was being honest, to be an alpha's or beta's mate. Not just boyfriend, but rather their life partner.

Pete purred softly as he licked the omega's gland. "Just what I wanted to hear, baby boy," he murmured as he started thrusting into him, moans escaping Patrick's mouth wildly. And then, his lips met the younger man's omega gland. And he bit deep.

Patrick screamed, though there was something utterly fascinating about how Pete bit into his neck, how it hurted but it also made his legs shake. "A-alpha! Please, p-please, God!" he closed his eyes as Pete kept thrusting, the grip of his teeth on his gland not weakening. He kept blabbering incoherently as Pete kept doing his job.

Patrick and Pete didn't see it, but a tiny, almost invisible line tied both their tattoos of the Greek letters together, making them mates for life.

Pete finally stopped biting down Patrick's neck, and watched the bruise proudly. "You're mine, omega. Only mine," he said as he kissed him, his hands holding his hips. He kept thrusting and it made Patrick go crazy as he hit his prostate.

Patrick moaned 'alpha's and 'Pete's between thrusts, as Pete grabbed his hips possessively, leaving small bruises on them like his fingerprints. "I -- alpha! Alpha! F-fuck!" he gasped as Pete kept hitting the bundle of nerves, and he felt holy and sacred and simply blessed to be with no one but Pete.

Pete groaned as he kissed him again, his tongue inside his mouth, exploring it obscenely. He loved the omega so much, there was no denying it; he just wanted to take care of him, to fuck him, to make him his.

Patrick's thighs started shaking and Pete muttered about how fantastic he was under his breath, and it made Patrick completely lose it. His cock throbbed against Pete's abdomen as he came on both their stomachs, moaning at the top of his lungs, his eyes rolled back.

Pete got up as he groaned and made Patrick suck him off, his tongue swirling over his throbbing cock as Pete came on his mouth. Patrick swallowed his come, the taste a little too salty in his mouth.

Patrick breathed as he laid down on the bed, his sides flailing with sudden overwhelm. His lower abdomen was still sticky with come, and Pete went to get a towel as he cleaned his sweat and come with it. He was utterly sweaty, and it was quite ridiculous as they laid on the bed.

Patrick smiled as he laid on the alpha's chest, his steady breathing steading his own. "I love you," he said softly, and Pete kissed his forehead as he brushed the bruise in his neck with his fingertips.

"You're my omega now," Pete announced, and he grinned. He remembered how it was like with Ashlee; they never had properly mated, even though it lasted months. And with Mikey they hadn't either. It was a new experience, and he loved to feel a much stronger bond with his datefriend.

"I'm your omega now," Patrick sighed into the alpha's chest, feeling safer there than he was anywhere else. He curled up near the alpha and fell asleep that way, Pete's arm protectively around his waist.

"And I'm your alpha," Pete added softly as he closed his eyes and fell asleep too. He could live like this, with the -- no, _his_ omega, mating him, marking him, protecting him from all the bad in this fucked up world.

Patrick woke up a few hours later to the sound of Pete's snoring. He kissed the alpha's lips and sighed into his chest, loving every second of the contact between them both. He was just so happy to be with Pete.

He fell asleep again that way, but his dreams took a more obscure turn. He dreamt that he was in a dark alley, alone and fear clung to him for no good reason. Then he felt a too-familiar gaze on him and turned around to see Elisa.

She ran towards him. "N-no!" he gasped as she stripped his pants and boxers down. This wasn't how it happened when she actually raped him, this wasn't a flashback, this was his imagination... Elisa kissed him roughly, looking at him.

"You thought you were free from me, didn't you?" she said softly, and Patrick felt her fingers inside his mouth, not letting him scream for help. "You're not, fatass, and you'll never be."

Patrick cried silently as she worked herself up inside him, her fingers brushing his prostate but with no pleasure coming from it.

Patrick woke up screaming, and Pete woke up to his screams. The alpha put his arms around his stomach, cuddling him, protecting him from whatever had happened in his dreams.

The omega cried silently, the feeling of Elisa inside him making him feel all sorts of dirty, all sorts of unclean. Pete kissed his jaw and his cheek, muttering calming words in his ear.

Patrick's heart still thumped against his chest, and tears rolled down his cheeks as he tried his best to not be loud. Pete didn't say anything, knowing asking what had he dreamt would only upset him more.

"You'll be alright," he promised in a whisper.

"I won't be, I won't be," the omega sobbed. "She follows me everywhere. I will never be free from her."

Pete's arms got Patrick closer to him and the omega sighed tiredly against his chest, his legs on the alpha's lap. He was still shaking, and he knew he'd never be free from her, from Elisa.

"She can't hurt you," Pete insisted as he kissed his lips. "She can't hurt you, not anymore."

Patrick got lost in Pete's mocha eyes, and he kissed him. "You aren't like the rest," he said. "You'll protect me, right?"

"I'll protect you, I'll love you, I'll treat you right. You're safe at my side, baby boy."

The pet name kind of made Patrick's heart flutter and he nuzzled Pete's neck softly, breathing in his scent of coffee and whipped cream. _I'll smell like that in a while_ , he realized, and he smiled.

"I love you," he said as he let his head fall on the alpha's shoulder. He sighed contently, appreciating the love Pete had for him, how he'd protect him from the rest of the world.

"I love you too," Pete murmured, ruffling his hair softly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter deals with a heavy timeskip. i'm also having a terrible writers block with this specific story, so you probably won't see updates for a bit. 
> 
> thank you all for your support, your comments and kudos. i also want to thank selketschild, as they wrote a fic inspired by this one.

It had been two years since Pete and Patrick had started dating, and the Omega Support Group reunions were still being held at the now Urie-Ross household. Ryan was happier than ever, and Tyler had started going on hormone replacement therapy. Meanwhile, Patrick was happily dating Pete and kept doing his work as a psychologist slash therapist, and Gerard was still happily Frank's mate now.

Patrick walked to Ryan and Brendon's house and knocked on the door, which was opened by Brendon. "Hey, Bren!" he waved as the alpha hugged him quickly.

"You got OSG today, right?" he asked softly as he let him enter the house. Patrick nodded and asked where was Ryan. "Oh, he's in the living room."

"Are Gee and Tyler already there?" Ashlee had left the Omega Support Group a few months ago.

"Yeah, they are," Brendon nodded.

Patrick smiled as he went to the living room. He saw Tyler, who was twenty-one now and whose belly was swollen and big; Patrick already had a suspicion about it as he saw the youngest omega. Gerard's hair was black now, and he looked fairly distracted as he fidgeted with his fingers. Ryan was as smiley and giggly as ever, and he was singing under his breath.

"The IV and your hospital bed, this was no accident, this was a therapeutic change of events..." he trailed off in a low voice when his gaze locked with Patrick's. He sat upright, his giddy mood disappearing just with that. "Oh, Trick! How are you?"

"I'm fine," he said as he sat down on the couch with Tyler and Gerard.

Tyler looked up at him and smiled softly, his hands going to his belly instinctively. His smile got bigger with that, looking at his stomach.

"You're pregnant, right?" Patrick asked, seemingly saying the question everyone was dying to ask.

Tyler's cheeks turned red and he nodded. "Two months in. Next month we'll get an ultrasound to see what's their gender."

"Josh will be an amazing father!" Gerard said, grinning, and Patrick nodded. He was twenty-nine, and he kind of wanted to adopt a kid -- not a newborn, though. Pete seemed very caring with children, and some of his patients were children and teenagers, so he should be a good father.

Tyler smiled. "He'll definitely be. He worries so much for me, I can't imagine how he'll be with the child." He sighed. "The only problem is my tits, really. Dysphoria is a bitch."

"I can see that. I'm sorry you gotta deal with that; but after you have your child you can have surgery, right?" Ryan said, looking at Tyler with a bit of concern.

"After I stop breastfeeding, yeah," the youngest omega nodded. "Don't worry for me; it's just... uncomfortable, you know?" he sighed as he looked at his belly. "They're moving!" he announced suddenly, tearing up, and Patrick put his ear against Tyler's stomach to feel a hand pressing, trying to break free.

"Oh my god! I feel them!" Patrick cooed, his eyes gleaming with happiness. He was so happy for Tyler and Josh, and how they'd have a child in a matter of seven months. "Have you thought about names yet?"

"I think Jordan is a nice name? I don't know, maybe that... I was thinking of a more unisex one, so they aren't completely bothered by it if they're trans."

"That's an amazing idea! I should think about that too. I wanna adopt a kid; that'd be great," Patrick chirped.

"How old, though?" Gerard asked.

"Like, four or five. I don't want a newborn, yanno?"

"Yeah, I get why," Ryan said. "We -- me and Brendon both hate children, so we won't have a kid."

"Why would you hate them?" Tyler said, raising an eyebrow.

"They're just loud and annoying," Ryan said, shrugging. "Besides Tyler's pregnancy, how are you all?"

"I'm fine," Gerard was quick to say. "Frank's been having bad episodes lately, though, and I'm worried for him."

"He'll be okay," Patrick said, squeezing Gerard's hand softly. Gerard smiled at him, thanking him in silence for his support. "He hasn't gone to therapy in a while."

"He thinks he doesn't deserve help. He refuses to go whenever I tell him to."

"Try to convince him, tell him he'll be better if he does," Patrick murmured, and Gerard nodded thoughtfully. He pulled his hand away from Patrick's, and Patrick gulped down as he pulled away too.

"Brendon is worried because I get my heat really sporadically," Ryan said, shrugging. "I don't know why I do, but it doesn't come with pain or anything."

"You get your heat like, every two months?" Patrick asked, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"Every three months," Ryan corrected. "It lets me to not suffer so much, so it's alright."

"Isn't there a disorder that causes that?" Gerard asked

"Yeah...?" Ryan trailed off, raising an eyebrow.

"Then we'd have to look into it. It's worrying, dude." Patrick looked genuinely concerned for his long-term friend, and it made Ryan grin.

Ryan sighed, passing a hand through his hair. "Alright, I guess I'll get it checked then," he muttered, pursing his lips. He looked more worried now, his knuckles slightly paler.

"You'll be alright," Tyler said softly, squeezing the troubled omega's hand. "What hour is it, by the way?" he asked, and Ryan checked his clock.

"It's eight. If you have to go, feel free to."

"Yeah, I have to," Tyler said, and he got up to take his stuff, wave goodbye to the other omegas and then left.

Patrick sighed. "I'd probably have to go too."

"Yeah, it's no fun when it's not all four of us," Ryan agreed.

"Bye, then. See you next month, Ryan!" Patrick chirped, and Ryan nodded before he called a taxi and left.

He went to his and Pete's house that way. They had been dating for a year when they decided to move together, and it was probably the best decision they had ever made. Pete was waiting for him at the doorstep, and he hugged him when he entered the house.

"I missed you," he said, breathing on his scent of strawberries and chocolate. He kissed him and then took his hand in his to their room.

Patrick couldn't help but think there was something else about all this. Pete looked nervous, and he was never this nervous. It was their two year anniversary, after all. Maybe he was about to ask him out on a nice, formal date or something.

What he didn't expect was for him to stop abruptly at the room, turn around and look at him with an emotional grin. And then he took something out of his pocket and knelt down.

It was a diamond ring. Patrick's eyes snapped open wide, and he let out a gasp. Pete looked at him, nervous but also full of love.

"Patrick, we've been dating for two years, and we've been life partners for about the same time. I think it's the correct time to ask this, so here it goes: Will you marry me?"

Patrick kissed Pete and a few tears rolled down his cheeks. "Yes, Pete, yes!" he sobbed as Pete got up and put the ring in his finger. It fit perfectly, and Patrick looked at it with adoration. He embraced him and cried softly. "I... Pete, alpha, I love you."

"I love you too, omega. So much." He kissed his forehead as they sat on the bed, and Patrick understood why had he done it in this room instead of another place, like a fancy restaurant. It's because everything that had tied them together happened there: their first time together, when they became life partners.

Patrick felt pure bliss go through him, and he let out a few more tears as Pete kissed him all over. He was so in love with the omega, he couldn't imagine a life without him.

Patrick soon took off his clothes and went to the bed, and Pete did so too, and spooned with him. Patrick sighed contently as he felt Pete's hands on his waist.

"Tyler's pregnant," he said. "And, after we get married..."

"You'd like to adopt, babe?"

Patrick sighed in pure bliss. "Yes, Pete, yes. I want a kid."

Pete grinned and kissed his forehead as he got closer to him. "Good," he murmured sleepily. "Because I want one too."

They fell asleep thar way, spooning together, Pete's hands on Patrick's waist, promises told and vows spoken.


	12. Chapter 12

Everything smelled fantastically and it was the big day in both Pete and Patrick's lives. Marriage was sort of an old, unneeded practice since one became life partners with other person with simply biting their gland and/or knotting them. Patrick and Pete still wanted to, too, maybe just because they wanted their families and friends to know. Maybe just because they wanted to have a luxurious celebration for once.

They had invited only their closest friends (Tyler, Josh, Brendon, Ryan, Gerard, Frank, Andy, Joe and Dan) and their respective families. Patrick put his suit on as he heard silence reign the building where the marriage would be held.

Pete entered his room without thinking twice and gave Patrick a big hug. "I can't believe this is actually happening, babe," he whispered as he kissed the younger man's cheek chastely. "I've always loved you, so, so much," he said as he kept kissing him.

"I love you too, Pete," Patrick said, distraught, as he ended putting his suit on. "Let's go."

Music softly played. A friend of Brendon's, and coincidentally an alpha, was performing just for them with his band, called The Brobecks.

Could this be love at first sight  
Or should I walk by again?  
You're photogenically dressed,  
The conversation begins.

Pete left Patrick alone as he went to the altar, and Andy and Joe were crying about the marriage in a corner while Tyler held his child in his arms. Patrick soon went out of the dressing room and sighed happily. This was more than he ever dreamt of. He walked to the altar, rose petals thrown around as the families looked fairly emotional as he got there, where Pete was. He smiled and fixed his hair absently, and Pete smiled back to him.

"We're here today to celebrate the union in marriage between Pete and Patrick," the man, a beta, said and everyone clapped. Patrick looked at Pete, and Pete knew that was the stare he had fallen in love with, so full of love and hope it made his heart tingle. And Patrick was his now, only his, and he wouldn't let anyone else damage him. Not anymore.

A grin parted Patrick's face, and he seemed so grateful and happy it made Pete want to kiss him and tell him all he loved about him. Pete smiled widely, too, and everyone seemed so happy for them it made their hearts flutter.

"Patrick Martin Stumph," the man said, and Patrick looked at him. "Do you want to be with Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the third in sickness and health?"

"I do," Patrick said, and he sounded so sure it made Pete smile.

"Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz," the beta said, and Pete avoided rolling his eyes successfully. "Do you want to be with Patrick Martin Stumph in sickness and in health?"

"I do," Pete said firmly, not an ounce of doubt in his words.

"You may kiss the groom," the man said, and Pete threw himself at the omega's arms and then kissed him sloppily. Everyone clapped their hands, and Patrick and Pete smiled from ear to ear.

"I love you," Patrick said, and Pete kissed him again as answer. They got out of the altar and the music started playing again.

Everybody knows,  
and I've said it before.  
He takes off his clothes,  
shakes me like I'm not shaken before.

Patrick and Pete started dancing clumsily, Patrick muttering about how Dallon's band was great. Pete kept kissing him, feeling pure bliss. There was nothing better than this. All the moments of his life, all that had happened to him (and Patrick) lead to this exact moment. If Patrick had never texted him during his heat, this probably would have never happened. If Pete never asked him out, this wouldn't have happened.

And they both were so grateful. So, so grateful.

Josh went up to them and said he was happy for them, Tyler at his side with their child, a boy. His name was Jordan and he was happily sleeping on Tyler's arms. Patrick touched the kid, only seeing photos of him before, and smiled as he moved.

Brendon and Ryan were drunk off their minds and they were about to have sex against a wall when Pete told them to get a room quite loudly. Ryan and Brendon decided to do it later and kept drinking and eating some of the gigantic cholocate cake for the married couple.

Pete kissed Patrick's nose and smiled as he ruffled the younger man's hair. "We can adopt in a few months, right?" he asked softly as he put his hand on the omega's waist.

Patrick was about to answer when he heard footsteps in his general direction. They both turned around and Pete raised an eyebrow when he saw both Ashlee and Mikey there. "Guys!" he said as he separated from Patrick, giving Mikey a hug and then one to Ashlee. "I thought you'd never come."

There was a bit of bitterness in Mikey's factions if you looked for it, but Patrick decided to ignore it and he almost did. He had heard the rumors of Pete dating Mikey once, and it wasn't a surprise to him an ex being jealous.

Mikey smiled a little too forcefully. "I showed up anyway, so it doesn't matter." Mikey was a beta, and Pete could see how he eyed his omega with a bit of... envy. Almost like he wished to be the one married to Pete. Pete had been the one to end the relationship, after all.

Pete hugged Ashlee again and she smiled, though she seemed a little awkward and out of place. "How have you been doin', Ash?" Pete asked casually, and the nickname made Ashlee smile.

"I've been fine," she said. "I'm so happy for you, guys." She seemed genuinely happy, and it made Patrick smile.

"Thank you," Patrick said as Ashlee hugged him, the memories of her being in the Omega Support Group not too far away as one thought they'd be. "Did Gabe keep bothering you?"

"No, he seemed to get the drill," Ashlee shrugged, and Patrick smiled softly. Ashlee looked at the hour and nodded absentmindedly. "Where's the cake?" she asked for sudden.

"Over there," Patrick said, pointing at the place, and Ashlee went there quickly, Mikey following her steps. They soon were eating and drinking too, and Pete smiled fondly.

"I can't wrap my head around you inviting both of your exes," Patrick said, and Pete laughed softly as he pulled him into a hug. "I love you, you know that?" Patrick muttered against his neck, breathing into the familiar scent of coffee and whipped cream.

Pete ruffled the younger man's hair and grinned, happy to finally be married to the man he loved more than anything else in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so we end. i have more in store for this universe, so you'll see more for it soon.


End file.
